Quantum computing involves simultaneously representing different states of quantum objects such as electrons. Known techniques for quantum computing involve building a quantum computer molecule by molecule, which may be difficult and time-consuming. Moreover, the various state combinations used during the calculations may be difficult to represent since the spin of individual electrons is often difficult to control. In addition, a quantum computer is typically very sensitive to noise and error. Consequently, known techniques for quantum computing are unsatisfactory in certain situations.